Time Warp Extras
by Writer25
Summary: A bunch of short stories with everything ranging from romance, to adventure, to comedy. Sometimes my characters sometimes not. Rating vary from K to T. Not really related to my other stories.
1. Samantha meets SánLi

**A/N- I switched the orders of the chapters. This drabble does relate to my story. **

I couldn't believe it! I was going to me Sam's girlfriend! Yesterday, Jodie gave me a note from Sam that she found in The Book.

_I want you to meet someone._

Was what the note said. So then I met him at the Olympia Dinner and ordered my favorite; onion rings.

"Make that two," Sam told the waiter, "And a small soda."

"I didn't know you liked onion rings." I said.

"I don't, but my girlfriend does." He said, blushing.

"You have a girlfriend!" I nearly yelled.

"Y-yeah." He stammered bushing harder.

"Oh my gosh!" I said excitedly. "What's she like? Is she cute? Is she smart?"

"Yes, yes, and (sigh) yes." He said dreamily, "She's the most amazing girl ever!"

After that I looked at every girl that came in to see if it was her. I just knew she had to be cute, but a little on the small side, shy, and dressed really neatly. After about 10 girls I see one that must be her. She was short, had big owl glasses, wore a school uniform, had short black hair, and was carrying a stack of books.

"Is that her?" I asked pointing.

Sam turns around on his side of the booth, but his face slightly falls when he sees her.

"No." he said, "But its only 3:07, she should be here soon."

"What time did you tell her to come?" I asked.

"Three." Sam said with a small smile, "But she's always at least 10 minutes late."

Then the door opens again and I see a girl who _definitely_ couldn't be Sam's girlfriend. This girl looked about Sam's age, but she had an advanced figure, black hair tied in a messy ponytail, jeans, black T-shirt with a blue tank-top over it, and black glasses with rhinestone skulls on each side. She was listening to an I-pod while texting on one of those antique flip-phones. (Antique for me since I live in 2105.)

But then this girl walks over to our booth and slides in next to Sam! At first I expected her to realize she had the wrong table. But then she puts her phone away and her and Sam kiss!!!

"So, who did you want me to meet?" She asks.

"Sán-Li," Sam said, "This is my great-granddaughter, Samantha."

Sam points to me and I wave weakly. Sán-Li is nothing what I thought she would be. I'm happy for Sam and all but I can't help feel sorry for poor Freddi. She doesn't know but I knew she liked Sam for months now. Then our orders come in.

"Onion rings, my favorite." Sán-Li said.

"You like anything deep fried and full of grease." Sam said.

"Really?" I asked with my mouth full

"Totally." She said with her mouth full as well.

Suddenly I think I'm really going to like Sán-Li.


	2. Freddi's Jealously part 1

I had no idea what he saw in her. Why he was so much in love with her. This girl, Sán-Li, was mean, rude, hard, and the total opposite of Sam. Then why was he so in love with her and not me? I mean, sure I'm his best friend's great granddaughter, but we could have made it work!

Two days ago:

Suddenly a green mist swirled around Freddi. She got that queer feeling she always got when warping then suddenly she was in this rocky, mountainous area. She looked around and spotted Fred and Sam arguing as usual.

"No we should find a village or someone." Sam said.

"Well, I say we can ruff it by ourselves." Fred argued back.

Freddi decided to intervene before things got nasty.

"Hey guys," She said, "What's going on?"

"Hey Freddi," Fred said, "We're stuck here in the Rockies in…what day?"

"1750." Sam said quietly, not looking at Freddi.

"Yeah and we're kinda lost and Sam thought we needed help. But we didn't really expect you." Fred continued.

"Yeah Jodie sent me." Freddi said smiling. She looked at Sam and saw that he was really jittery and nervous.

Freddi expected this. During the last time they warped (She thinks it was Pompeii) they almost kissed. They were in some guy's rich villa because Jodie made friends with his wife (She does that a lot). That night Freddi couldn't sleep so she wandered in the court yard. Then she saw Sam sitting at the fountain obsessing as usual (something about its amazing structural system). Anyways, she sat down next to him and they started talking. Even though they were technically 100 years apart, they still had a lot in common. They had even started to flirt. When no one was around of course.

Freddi didn't know what was different about that night. Maybe it was the stars, or just the peace and quiet. But suddenly the conversation died down and they just looked at each other. Then Sam started to lean in and Freddi did too. Their lips were less than an inch apart and then suddenly,

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Vesuvius erupted! Sure they ended up warping home in one peace, and Jodie even found out that her rich friend survived too. But Freddi knew that her chance of finally kissing Sam was gone. Or was it? Freddi had high hopes until she heard… _her._

"Ow! Stupid rocks!" She said coming up a steep, rocky path.

Sam rushed forward to help her. She had ink black hair, porcelain skin, and actually had a…chest! But she was dressed too modernly to belong to _this_ period.

"Who's she?" Freddi whispered to Fred.

"Sam's girlfriend." Fred said (A little grudgingly?)

"Sam has a girlfriend!?" Freddi said a bit too loudly. She looked again and saw how tenderly Sam was helping her.

"Who's she?" Sán-Li asked. Freddi noticed that she was holding Sam's hand.

"Well…Uh…" Fred stammered unsure of what to tell her.

"Her name's Freddi," Sam explained, "She's Fred's great granddaughter. Remember what I told you?"

Fred's jaw dropped. "You told her?"

"Sure." Sam said looking lovingly at Sán-Li, "I tell her everything."

But instead of returning Sam's gaze she rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"So, you find anything?" Fred asked her.

"Yeah," She said, "There's a path leading that way. I think it might lead to a village or something."

They keep talking, but I stopped listening. All I could think about was how in the world Sam could be with _her_! I could tell that this was going to be a long, long day.


	3. Freddi's Jealously part 2

Later on we meet a Spanish fur trader who took us to the trading camp.

"Man I'm tired!" Sán-Li said.

"You may rest here while I get my wife Isabelle." The fur trader said, pointing to a put-out camp fire surrounded by logs that probably served as benches.

Sán-Li plopped down on the ground with her back to a log and of course Sam sat right next to her. Fred sat across from her and I sat next to him.

"I'm starved!" Fred said looking at the empty pot.

"You're always starving." Sán-Li said. Then she leaned against Sam and shut her eyes.

"And you're always tired because you're so lazy." Fred shot back smiling at her with this weird look in his eyes.

"Jerk."

"Goth."

Then they were both looking at each other with these secret smiles on their faces. Sam looked really uncomfortable then. And then, totally against my nature, I made the situation worse by saying something kind of mean.

"Sán-Li, are you sure that you're _Sam's _girlfriend? Because you seem kinda partial to Fred." I said without looking up.

Then I felt everyone's eyes bore into me. I looked up and saw that Sam looked kinda hurt and really confused.

"You sure _you_ just don't want Sam yourself?" Sán-Li said with fire in her eyes.

Then there was a really long, tense silence. Thankfully it was broken when Isabelle, the trader's wife, came to us.

"You must be the travelers my husband found!" She said cheerily, "Poor little dears, you must be starved!"

"Totally!" Fred said.

"Well then, you can help me prepare the stew!" She said, "Two of you can gather wood for the fire while I gather roots."

"Me and Sán-Li could-" Sam started to say but Sán-Li interrupted him.

"Actually I think that you and Fred should gather fire wood with Mrs. Isabelle." She said. "I want to talk to Freddi alone."

"But…" Sam started to protest. He looked at me and I could see fear in his eyes. Then Sán-Li whispered something to him and he nodded reluctantly.

So then they went into the woods and I have to admit, I was scared out of my mind. I was glad that Mrs. Isabelle was with us so if Sán-Li tried to kill me then there would be a witness.

"I will be right back, I see some ginger roots." Mrs. Isabelle said.

_No! _I wanted to scream at her, _don't leave me with her!_

I tried to follow her but Sán-Li grabbed my arm.

"Sit!" she commanded, pointing to a nearby log.

I did what she said, too afraid to even scream.

"I'm not going to even pretend that I don't know why you hate me." She said. "I know you like Sam."

"No, I--" I tried to protest.

"Please." Sán-Li said, "I've been through enough jealous bitches. I do know how they act."

I stayed silent, waiting for her to beat the crap out of me. But she did something totally unexpected. She sat down next to me and started to talk to me!

"Listen, I know what its like to like someone and then think that they like you." She said, "And then it turns out that they don't like you as much as you thought they did." As she said that she cast a wistful and sad look at Fred. (!)

"You?" I said not believing it, "But you're so--"

"Cool? Hot?" She finished for me, "Sometimes guys like something sweeter."

"But you'll get over it." She said smiling at me, "Then you'll meet a guy who likes you for you."

Just then the guys came back over to us. Although Sam was carrying a lot of branches, Fred had about twice as much.

"By the way Freddi," she said in a calm voice, "If you ever do anything like that again I'll smack the blond out of you."

* * *

After we ate some stew, we walked around looking for The Book. Once I saw Sam lean over and kiss Sán-Li on the cheek, but I only felt a slight pang of jealously. We warped home and I found myself back in Jodie's room. Jodie asked me how it went and I told her that everything was fine.

"By the way Samantha, I met your great grandmother." I said.

Samantha gave me a look of shock and pity. I always had a feeling she knew about me and Sam.

"She was…nice."

**A/N- I made San-Li both sweet and mean :) Just shows what happens if you mess with _her _man**


	4. Joleena character sketch

**A/N- Just a little bit about who Joleena is**

Joleena was beautiful. She had long, full, brown, fluffy hair, and skin that looked like milk chocolate. Her eyes were hazel but had flecks of green. She was witty and bright and had a personality that made everyone want to be around her. She was also rich too. Her father who was once a king in a magic kingdom but abdicated his throne (for reasons to be discussed later) but was still a very important figure on earth. Her mother was a duchess. Joleena lived in a big mansion and had servants waiting on her hand and foot. She could buy anything she wanted when she wanted. She was one of the most popular girls in school but just because of her looks, money and charm, but also because she wasn't mean. She should have been happy, but she was actually miserable.

She hated her father. He didn't sexually abuse her or hit her, but he tried to force her to be some perfect high society woman at the age of 10. He couldn't even keep Syrania together so he left. If it wasn't for her going behind her father's back to rule with a regent, it would've been taken over. Her father tried to keep every bit of magic from her too. But Joleena found his sacred books and soon she was one of the best magicians in all the worlds.

Her mother was just as worst as her father. She was nothing but a shadow, doing anything that her husband said. So Joleena rebelled a little. Not getting tattoos or dating too old guys but taking dance classes instead of ballet. And being friends with Sán-Li. But her parents were afraid that her rebellious ways would taint her younger sister Ally (another story!) so they sent her away to a school in France. Joleena came back just as stubborn as ever. Soon Ally started being just as stubborn; no longer the porcelain doll of her parents.

Just when Joleena thought she would go over the edge though, she met someone. A somewhat strange but sweet guy who loved magic tricks. He made her laugh and saw her as a real person. Joleena felt that she could be herself around him. She got the biggest shock of her life when she found out he was the Warp Wizard she was looking for.

So that's who Joleena is. A kind, stubborn, loving princess.


	5. Alex

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**A/N- Sán-Li's brother will play a _very _important role in the next story. **

I was sitting on Sony's couch while she checked her email on her laptop. Suddenly, she screamed and covered her mouth.

"What is it?" I yelled.

"My brother's coming!" She yelled. I couldn't tell whether she was excited or upset. She had somewhat mixed emotions about her brother.

You see, Sán-Li's birth mother died when she was 5. She didn't tell me how, but I could tell it was rough for her because of her eyes. She wasn't crying or anything but her eyes looked unnaturally dark and hollow. Anyways, three years after _intense _mourning her dad remarries. The result; an older sister who was already 15 (Sán-Li already had a sister who was 10) and a few months later, her little brother. So of course Sán-Li should dislike him. But she didn't, instead she adored him.

A week later she didn't come to school so she could go with her grandfather to pick him up from the airport. I picked up her work from the teacher and waited for Sán-Li to call me. When she didn't call for a while I decided to take the initiative and call myself.

"Hello?" she answered on the third ring.

"Hey, why didn't you call me?" I asked.

"Didn't feel like it." She said simply.

I rolled his eyes. Sán-Li was always this lazy.

"So can I come over?" I asked.

"Ummm, no." she said.

"What?" I asked sitting up, "Why not?"

"Because…" Sán-Li said.

"Because why?" I pressed starting to get irritated.

"Well, its just…Ugh!" Sán-Li said getting frustrated. "He wont like you okay?"

"Who, your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "You see, Alex has trouble with my …_Boyfriends."_

She said the last word like it was a curse word. Anyways I went over her house the next day anyway so I could meet him face-to-face. He could've been Sán-Li's son. He had the same dark eyes mad huge by his owl glasses and the same pale skin and midnight black hair. He was young, five years old and very short.

"Alex," Sán-Li said while he clung to her legs and stared at me. "This is Sam, my um…friend."

I noticed she didn't say boyfriend. Alex looked up at her then back at me. Then he walked slowly up to me…and kicked me in my shin.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Alex!" Sán-Li said. But Alex just looked at her and walked away.

"_Sorry." _She whispered to me and followed him.

After that I tried my best to be friends with Alex but all he did was stare at me and walk away or stare at me, hit me, then walk away.

**I cant do this anymore! **I wrote to Sán-Li once on a note during class.

**So are you dumping me b/c you cant handle a beating from a 5 year old? **She wrote back

**I'm not coming over your house anymore! **I wrote back angrily. **Your brother is a nut case.**

When Sán-Li saw what I wrote her eyes went wide for a moment and I was afraid I hit a nerve. She did tell me once that Alex was actually a genius and people often thought he was weird. But before I could apologize she crumpled the note and wouldn't speak to me or look at me for the rest of the day.

**A/N- Uh-Oh! Sam and San-Li's first fight! How will Sam get her back?**


	6. Adding fuel to the fire

I tried to apologize all week but she wouldn't even look at me.

"Hey." I said to Sán-Li at her locker. The rest of gang was there so I thought that _maybe _my chances were better.

Everyone else said hi to me then waited for Sán-Li to say something. But instead she turned to Fred. I will never forget what she said to him.

"So Fred, wanna go out sometime?" she said.

Everyone is stunned. Especially me and Fred. Surprisingly the only emotion Fina displays is surprise. She doesn't even look sad or hut or angry. Then Joleena breaks the silence.

"Oh, you guys are working this out on your own!" she said and dragged Joe away who is looking completely stunned.

Fina looked at us, started to walk away but then stopped and looked at Fred. Fred looked from Fina to Sán-Li and then followed Fina like a puppy. This just left me and Sán-Li. She looked at me like she wanted to say something but it was my turn to glare at her then walk away. It was only when we were a little ways from the school when I realized she was walking behind me. I stopped and looked at her but she kept walking. I had almost forgotten that she went home the same way. Our eyes met and then I could see the seething anger in her eyes. Shethought _she_ had the right to be mad at _me_!? She was the one who asked out my _best friend _right in front of me!!!!!

"How could you do that!?" I yelled at her surprised at how hard I could yell.

"Do that to you?" she yelled back at me, turning to face me. "I tell you something deep like my brother's secret and then you dump it on me?!"

"What are you talking about!?" I yelled.

"You know that I love him but you still make things difficult!" she yelled.

"I make things difficult!?" I yelled really losing it for the first time in my life. "I cant even be with you anymore because of him!"

"Don't blame him!" she screamed. I could even see tears in her eyes.

"You're right, I blame you!" I yelled tears I my eyes too. "You have to decide between us!"

"How could you ask me to choose?" she yelled "You..You JERK!!"

"And you're a total BITCH!" I yelled at her for no reason. As soon as I said it I regretted it.

For the first time I my life I saw Sán-Li crying openly. Then she turned and ran away. I felt like a piece of crap and not just because people were glaring at me as they walked by. I had to get her back. And I would stop at nothing to do it.


	7. Everytime We Touch

**A/N- A little break from the Sam and San-Li drama ('cause I cant think of anything right now). This is Joe and Joleena's song : Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)_

Sometimes Joe would have to leave to fulfill his warp wizard duties. But even then Joleena could still feel him next to her late at night when she was feeling lonely, and heard him telling her that he wouldn't be gone long.

_  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Being the queen of Syrania was hard on Joleena sometimes. But having Joe there to make her laugh and comfort her made it better

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Joleena could definitely feel fireworks when she kissed Joe. He made her laugh and calmed her down when she was upset. She wouldn't even let Syranian Councilors stop them from being together.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)_

Joleena was especially grateful to Sán-Li for training Joe. Not just because it would help him defeat his uncle, but because he got all hot and muscular. And whenever she felt like crying, Joe would always put his arms around her.

_  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Although there was that time when Joe kissed Rosa, there was also a time when Joe swore to do anything to help Joleena win her kingdom back.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_  
_Joleena knew that Joe was the one for her. No matter that he wasn't a price or a king. To her, nothing would be the same without Joe. For the first time in her life Joleena would admit that she needed someone.

_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._


	8. Alex the Love Doctor

Two weeks went by since I cursed at Sán-Li. I tried to call her but she wouldnt pick up since she had caller-id. I went to her apartment but she wouldnt come to the door. I was just about to give up but I decided to try at least one more time. Who should answer the door but Alex?! But to my surprise he didnt slam the door in my face.

"You no give up do you?" he asked his english still not that good.

"No." I said bracing myself for his accusations. "I'm not giving up because no matter how mad I get at her...I love her. Yes, I'm 13 and I'm in love. With your sister."

He then looked at me for a long time. I didnt know if he understood, didnt care, or what.

"Come back at 7:30 tonight," He said, "and bring gift for Sán-Li." Then without any further explanaton he shut the door.

At first I couldnt think of a single thing to get her but then I remembered something. I was with my mom running errands when we stopped by the jewlery store. In the display case was a dark silver braclet inlaid with sapphires. It was so dark yet beautiful that it was meant for Sán-Li. But there was just one problem. The price was about $490! But I didnt care, I had to get her back. So I broke into my piggy bank which contained $200 and then used my ATM card and got out the rest out of the account that my mom opened for me so I could save up for a laptop. But that didnt matter. The only thing that mattered was getting Sán-Li back. So I went to the jewlery store and bought the braclet. At first the guy looked sketical but when I showed him the cold hard cash he relented. And for an extra $20 he engraved it. I thought about it for a while, then I had it.

_Love Forever and Always_

He put it in a black velvet box and I left. When I got home I took a shower and got dressed. Instead of putting on my usual geeky clothes I put on these dark blue jeans and a black velvet button up shirt on. After gargoling a ton of mouthwash I left for Sán-Li's apartment. Alex opened the door dressed in a suit.

"Your table sir." He said leading me to to his kitchen table.

And there she sat, the love of my life and my current ex-girlfriend. Sán-Li had on a black skirt and a dark blue blouse.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." She mumbled to Alex.

He shushed her and then handed her a menu then handed me one too. I had a hard time reading it since it was in Japanese.

"Peanutbutter and Jelly." Sán-Li said, apperently talking to me for the first time since forever.

"You usually have it for romantic dinners." I asked laughing.

She didnt say anything back I guessed that she still hated me. Alex came back and took away our menus but then came back with two plates. On each plate was a peanutbutter and jelly sandwhich cut into a heart.

Sán-Li looked down at it and smiled softly. Then he looked at me and smiled. Thanking the Fates for this incredibly good luck, I made easy conversation with her even though I wanted to beg for her forgiveness. Alex also served us milk in wine goblets and then it was time for dessert; icecream sandwhiches. He then nodded at me. Time to give Sán-Li the braclet and hopefully get back together.

"Sán-Li," I said easing the box out of my pocket, "I have something for you."

I opened up the box and she gaped at the braclet inside.

"Dude." she breathed.

I took it out and put it around her wrist.

"It looks beautiful on you." I whispered as it sparkled.

"How much did this cost?" she asked skeptically.

"Dont worry about it." I whispered back.

Sán-Li looked at the braclet for a long time then she smiled at me.

"Lets go to the movies." She said.

I nodded and she went into her room to change into her jeans.

"So Alex," I said leaning on the back of the couch where he at watching T.V. "Why did you decide to help me? I thought you hated me."

"Simple," He aid no taking his eyes from the screen, " Sán-Li love you too."

But before I had time to think about this Sán-Li came back.

"Be good for grandpa." she said to Alex as we left.

Even though we bought tickets to see Drag Me To Hell, we actually didnt _watch _the movie. If you know what mean :)


	9. Close call

Fred P.O.V

"Crud." I mumbled to myself, holding my bleeding nose.

Mike, again, had gotten the best of me _this _time, but next time..oh was he gonna get it.

Suddenly I found myself in front of Fina's house which was weird because I thought I wa aiming for Joe's. Oh, well.

I went up to the door and rung the bell. It was answered by loud barks and kid yelling someone's here. I sat on the steps and waited for Fina to answer the door. By that time thankfully my nose had stop bleeding.

"Coming!" I heard her say.

Then the door opened just a crack and I saw Fina holding a baby in one arm and keeping her leg up to hold back her two dogs who were trying to break free.

"Oh, my gosh!" she cried when she saw me, "Fred what happened to you?!"

"Mike." we both said at the same time when a look of realization came over her face.

"Oh, come in." she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks." I said and manuvered my way around her and her dogs.

"What happend Fred? You got beat up? Did you get mugged? Huh? Huh? Was it over Fina? Did you die?" All of Fina's little brothers, sisters, and cousins surrounded me with questions.

"Cool it!" Fina yelled and immediately they all sat down.

Then she placed the baby the lap of one of the kids who was watching t.v on the couch.

"Come on." Fina sighed and lead me into the bathroom

* * *

Fina P.O.V

Fred didnt look too bad. His nose may not even be broken.

"So you gonna do your healy thing on me?" he asked me.

"Naw." I said. " So what was the fight about?"

"Remote." Fred mumbled.

I giggled, I couldnt help it. It was just so cute when he wa like this. then I looked up and saw him smiling at me.

I blushed and finished cleaning up his nose when the oven timer beeped.

"Wait! Is that?" Fred asked trying to sniff the air.

"Yep. Chocolate Chip Cookies." I said putting the first-aid kit away.

"Awww! And I cant smell them!!!???" he whined.

"You can taste them." I said and led him into the kitchen.

"Cookies! Cookies!" the minis cried when we went in.

"Alright. Alright." I said then took the tray out of the oven.

"They have to cool first." I told them and they all whined, including Fred.

When the kids went back into the living room me amd Fred fell to talking. It was sort of weird how much we got along. I once heard the cheerleaders talking once about how Fred hated the quiet types so he could _never _like anyone like me.

So how come he spent s much time with me? We could spen hours taking, watching a movie, or him just watching me paint. He actaully really listened to me and we had so much in common. And he was so cute, and funny, and sometimes so sweet and...

"Fina, Fina, Hellooo earth to Fina!" Fred was saying, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry!" I said embarresed.

"What are you thinking about? He asked in this soft voice that I only heard from him once, that time Rosa almost killed me.

"Umm, I..." I didnt know what to say. His face was so close to mine and he was just so...

"Ahhh!" I yelled suddenly and jumped away from the stove.

I had put some water on the stove to make Dustin's bottle (the baby) and like a total idiot I put my hand on it.

"Are you okay?" Fred said grabbing my hand.

"Its fine." I said even though there was a red mark across my fingers.

"Here, let's put some water on it." he said sweetly and led me over to the sink.

He let the cold water run over it then dried it gently with a paper towel. It was amazing how soft and gentle he could be with me.

I realized we were staring at each other and our faces were only a few inches apart.

* * *

Fred P.O.V

What is happening to me!!!??? Why did Fina always make me like..._this_. I stared at her amazing eyes and found out I was lost in them. My heart was jack hammering and I felt all hot and funny. I needed _out. Now._ But for some reason I couldnt turn away. Then I made the mistake of looking at her lips. Her soft, pink, beautiful...Wait!!? What am I saying???!!!! I had to get away from here!!

But then her eyes...

* * *

Fina P.O.V

What is Fred doing!!??? He was still holding my hand and leaning closer to me. Like, like he was going to kiss me!!

Then I felt like I was being drawn into him. His beautiful eyes, strong profile, firm lips...

Slowly I leaned into him. Our lips were just about to meet when...

"Cookies!!" All the kids yelled running in.

Me and Fred sprung apart blushing red. I glanced at Fred and and hurried at get cookies for the kids.

* * *

Fred P.O.V

I stared at Fina who was handing out the cookies. my face was still hot from happened.

_What _did_ just happen?_

**A/N- Just a little drabble for the FredxFina fans. Will something like this ever happen again?**


	10. Late Night Visit

"Great, another long day." I mumbled trying to be as quiet as possible.

I unlocked my apartment and tiptoed inside. I threw off my shoes but then placed them neatly beside the door in respect for my grandfather.

I had just come back from center 3 where I had been doing the whole unlocking Rosa's mind thing and making sure Fina didn't O.D. So all in all it was a boring day.

"Good." I whispered.

Both Alex and my grandfather were asleep. My grandfather was snoring with his mouth open as usual and Alex was clutching his stuff dragon to him.

I stumbled into my room and laid on my bed, no even bothering to change my clothes.

I was just dozing off when I heard the slightest sound. Anyone else would have dismissed it but in a second I sitting up with my gun(bullets not lasers) and it was pointing at...him.

"What the hell are you doing here Blade?" I hissed at him, praying that my grandfather or Alex didn't wake up.

"I wanted to see you." he whispered.

"Well you had 6 months to that," I growled. "**While I was in PRISON!!**" I ended up yelling.

"Sán-Li?" I heard a small voice call.

"Scram!" I hissed at Blade.

But instead he rolled under my bed like he thought I actually wanted him here.

"What? Dammit Blade!" I hissed after him.

"What you doing?" Sleepy eyed Alex asked me from the doorway.

"Umm, nothing sweetie. Go back to bed." I told him.

"You need to lay off the coffee." He yawned seeing the gun in my hand.

Then he trudged back to his room. I turned around and nearly fell off the bed when I saw Blade sitting right next to me. This time I kept the gun in my lap but I still gave him my death glare.

"Hey." he whispered, leaning in close to me.

You know what I hated the most? After all this time he still made my breath hitch in my chest!

"What?" I growled

"This." He smirked then crashed his lips into mine.

I know what your hoping. That as soon as he did I punched him or better yet, kneed him in the balls. Right? Well instead, prepare to hate me, I kissed him back. We broke for air momentarily then he turned hit head at an angle and kissed me again. This time are lips moved in synch and I found my hands roaming over his chest. Then I remembered.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" I whispered breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "By the time I could come back, someone led me to believe you were dead."

"Who?" I asked surprised.

"Don't know," he mumbled, "But all that matters is that we're together now."

We continued kissing until I realized something else. We were slowing falling backward...to lay on the bed. We had done this before. Never all the way, but we did sorta make out, PG-13 of course. Even though he was 2 years older than me, he never tried to push me too far.

Then Blade was hovering over me smiling. Then he slowly leaned down and started massaging my neck with his lips. I moaned and I felt him smile against my neck. When he switched to the other side I turned my head so he could have more room.

That's when I saw it. On my bedside table were various pictures but one caught my eyes. A few days after the ball I was in Sam's room just talking.

Flashback:

Me and Sam were laying on his bed and had just caught our breaths after laughing about something that happened yesterday.

"Sán-Li?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"How long do you think this will last?" he asked.

"Til your mom gets home." I answered. That women couldn't stand me. Imagine what would happen if she caught me lying next to him on his bed.

"No, I mean...us." he said. I guess to either demonstrate what he was talking about or soften me up, he rolled over to face me and put an arm around my waist.

"Oh." I whispered. This was a touchy subject. No boyfriend really lasted for me. Or, um, meant so much to me?

Oh great he was nuzzling me now, trying to get answer out of me and I groaned.

"Is that a good or a bad groan?" he asked.

I laughed then thought about the best answer I could give him.

"I guess I can keep you around for a while." I said quietly.

Then I leaned over and we kissed. This was only our second time but he was already good at it. It lasted a good minute and a half then we finally broke for air.

"Wow." Sam breathed. "I just made out with my girlfriend."

"Um, that wasn't making-out." I laughed.

"Oh." Sam said. "Can you,um, show me?"

"Maybe some other time". I said.

Then we were silent for a while. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and then my forehead.

"Hey," I said.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

I whipped out my digital camera, fell half on top of him and took a picture.

"What was that for?" he laughed.

"Proof that you had a girl in your bed." I laughed

End Flashback.

As soon as I remembered this I pushed Blade off of me. I was even surprised to see tears in my eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" he panted.

"I have someone else." I whispered. "He's really special to me."

"Oh," he whispered sounding hurt.

He slowly moved off the bed and went over to the window.

"But maybe if things don't work out we can..." I started to say but even this sounded like betrayal.

Blade smiled at me sadly like he understood.

"You know where to find me." he whispered

I turned away, I couldn't bare seeing him leave again or those sad eyes.

"You know," he said quietly. "When I saw him at that ball I though he was just some guy you got roped into dancing with."

There was a pause before he continued.

"But now I know he was the luckiest guy there."

I turned toward him surprised but just like a shadow he was gone.

"Oh Sam," I whispered to the picture with tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry."


	11. Romance drabbles

**A/N- I probably should have waited until valentines but i would have forgotton half of these by then. Tell me which one you like the most**

Fred and Sán-Li

**Strange Pains**

Even though he technically broke her heart first, Fred still felt a strange pain go through his heart when he saw Sán-Li and Sam kiss three weeks later.

**Couldn't Last**

Even though they liked to be with each other, Fred and Sán-Li knew that it couldn't last between them. It was more lust and passion than love.

**Strong and Muscular**

Sán-Li knew Fred was pretty much a moron and not her type at all. Then how come when he took his shirt off she got all sweaty?

**Comfort**

There was no romance between them now. Fred had a strong relationship with Fina and Sán-Li was married and six months pregnant with Sam's first child. So then how come she was able to find so much solace in him when Sam was too caught up in his inventions to notice her anymore?

**Missed Chance**

As Fred walked away from his kiss with Sán-Li without a word, he couldn't help but wonder what he was giving up on before it could even start.

Fred and Jodie

**Sucks, don't it?**

Jodi just got back from a warp with Sam, Fred, and this new girl Fina. The whole time she had to watch Fred being incredibly nice and over protective of Fina. Freddi recognized the look on her face right away.

"Sucks, don't it?" She said.

**Love and Hate**

They couldn't stand each other and fought constantly. That's probably what they loved most about their relationship. And the make-up make-out sessions after every fight wasn't so bad either

**Secrets**

Even though Jodie constantly complained about having to keep their relationship a secret, Fred knew that she loved the exciting badness of it too.

**Coming Clean**

Joe raised his eyebrow in both suspicion and anger but when Fred and Jodie locked hands they both felt strong enough to tell him that his best friend and great-granddaughter were dating. (And after breaking Fred's nose Joe felt stronger about it too)

**That's What Makes it Fun**

"Because it'll break almost every time rule in existence." Jodie argued.

"But that's what makes it fun." Fred said cocking an eyebrow.

Jodie thought about it for a minute. She did always consider herself a rule breaker. Then she smirked and gave her answer…by kissing him.

Fred and Fina

**Nervous**

Going against Blackbeard and a ship full of pirates was a piece of cake. Joe's demented uncle even more so. But as Fred stood on the front porch with a bouquet of flowers in his hand he never felt more afraid in his life. That probably explained why as soon as the door opened he blurted out, "Will you go out with me?!"

After a moment of silence he looked up and saw a very confused woman and a very surprised Fina trying not to laugh.

**Gentle**

Everyone thought they knew Fred. His friends thought he was the goofy jock, his teammates thought he was one of the best players, and the girls thought he was a hot lover. But they didn't know that Fina knew; was how gentle he could be.

**Exactly What He Wanted**

Fred never wanted kids, heck; he didn't even want to get married. But then he fell in love with Fina and one wedding and seven children later he knew that this was exactly what he wanted.

**Please No**

The doctors and nurses rushed to Fina's side as her labor became more and more difficult. Fred found himself pleading to God that Fina wasn't dying, that her child wasn't going to die and kill her too. Fina was only 15; too young to die and too young to die in childbirth.

"Please no," Fred whispered as a nurse tried to pull him out of the room

"Finaaaaaa!" he now screamed then fell into a deep sleep when a needle pricked his skin.

As he slept he prayed that he over reacted. That he would walk back into the room and Fina would laugh at him for being such a baby. That she would be holding a squealing baby boy and ask Fred to hold him. But in his heart Fred knew this wasn't true. Fina, his best friend and love of his life had died giving birth to a stillborn child that wasn't even his but her rapist's.

**Breathless**

As they lay kissing on the grass Fred found himself completely breathless. This was unusual for him because usually he was the adventurous one. But all that flew out the window as Fina rolled them over so she was on top.

Sam and Freddi

**Bored**

After a month of fighting their feelings, Sam and Freddi finally went out on a date. Sam noticed two things at once; how beautiful Freddi looked and how bored he was.

**Eyes**

As they looked into each other's eyes they knew time couldn't even keep them apart. Freddi's great-grandfather breaking Sam in two though might hurt it a little.

**Shy**

It was the perfect opportunity. Fred was asleep, Samantha was snoring and they were alone. Freddi could tell Sam her feelings now. But with a sigh Freddi looked away because she knew he would never feel the same.

**Shy too**

When she sighed Sam looked up expectantly hoping she would say how she felt about him. But when she merely turned her head Sam felt disappointment fill his heart. He knew she wouldn't feel the same.

**Smile**

When he first met Freddi he thought she'd be just as much as a nuisance to him as Fred is. But when she smiled at him he automatically wanted to be closer.

Sam and Sán-Li

**Ying and Yang**

She told him their relationship worked because their fung-chai complemented each other. Sam smiled and realized she had just said, "You complete me."

**Crushed**

As he watched them kiss tears filled Sam's eyes. He knew that in no less than an hour Sán-Li would text him saying they needed to talk and Fred would avoid him for a while to spare awkwardness.

**Forceful**

Sán-Li was surprised at how forceful Sam could be; especially on their wedding night. And she thought sparing took a lot out of her.

**Energy**

Being around Sán-Li gave Sam a strange kind of energy. When he thought he couldn't go on she would kick his butt to continue. When they kissed, Sam felt like he couldn't breathe but couldn't stop. That's probably what he loved about her the most.

**Calm**

Everything about Sán-Li and her life was fast paced; fighting, survival, and her adventures. But when she was with Sam time slowed down and she felt like she could be in his arms forever.

Joe and Sydney and Rosa and Beth

**Roses**

"They remind me of you." Joe said blushing as he held the bouquet out to her. "Or your name really."

Rosa just smiled and took the roses from her boyfriend.

**Connection**

When the trio first saw the girl they had no idea who she was. Joe, though, had a feeling that they had a strong connection. What he didn't know was that it was love.

**Her Antidepressant**

It was no secret that Beth had to take medicine for her depression. What people didn't know was that they weren't pills but rather time alone with a boy who did little magic tricks.

**Joe's Harem**

"Hey Fina," Joe said coming over to her. "What'cha drawing?"

Joe looks at it and sees it's a picture of Joe sitting on a throne with four girls massaging his shoulders, feeding him grapes, and just plain fawning over him. The title was "Joe's Harem" and the girls were Joleena, Sydney, Rosa, and Beth.

"So very true." Joe said with a smirk

Suddenly, Joe is afraid to turn around because he can feel the powerful glares of four very powerful women.

Joe and Joleena

**Amazing**

Joe didn't know what was more amazing about his relationship with Joleena; that fact she chose him, the fact he loved her even when it seemed impossible to be around her because she was queen, or the little bundle of life he now held in his arms.

**Fall (A/N- swear to God I started to cry when I wrote this)**

Six months later Joleena stood on the balcony where Joe first held her, where Joe first came up to spend the night with her, where Joe told her six months ago not to worry and that he'd be back soon. And where she stood the rest of that week waiting for him until the messenger came with that fateful letter in his hand. Now as she stepped off the balcony her thoughts were not of fear but of the fact she'd be with her love once more. To Joleena she wasn't falling to her death, she was falling into Joe's arms.

**Distraction**

Even though Joe didn't think it was a good idea when she had a meeting in less than 2 hours, Joleena argued that it would distract her from her nervousness. That's how they found themselves struggling to hurry up and put their clothes back on and get to that meeting they were now late for with it being too obvious.

**Surprise**

Joe thought it would be romantic to surprise Joleena so he covered her bed with rose petals, lit a few candles, turned out the light, and waited behind the door for her. What he forgot though was with Joleena's life always being endangered she wasn't really the person to surprise. So when Joe wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered surprise in her ear, he found himself sailing through the air and out the window. Thankfully he landed in the flower beds.

**Vulnerable**

"I love you." Joleena whispered to him tears in her eyes. "I need you."

Joe had never seen Joleena weak and it was that vulnerability and openness that made him give into her even though he knew they shouldn't. The night she said those six words to him was the night they first made love.

Misc.

**Should've hated her**

Anna knew Fred could never love her. He was her big brother's best friend and thought she was annoying. But she still couldn't deny her hurt when she met Fred's girlfriend Fina. Anna wanted to hate her…but how can you hate someone who stood up for you from your mean older brother? Man Anna really hated her.

**Bisexual**

The others gaped as what Sán-Li just said sunk in. They knew she was out there but wow!

"So would you date Joleena?" Joe asked.

"Hell No!" Sán-Li and Jolie said at the same time.

"What about Fina?" Fred asked.

Fina blushed hard and everyone laughed. As they got up to leave Fina stared hard at San-Li's retreating back. Should she tell her? Na. If they thought Sony's confession was mind blowing…Fina's might give them a heart attack.

**Small Author's Joke**

A bunch of fan fiction writers sit around a table trying to decide who Joe should be with in the upcoming series. Joleena, Rosa, and Sydney are giving each other death glares.

"Why don't they take turns?" One author suggests.

Three pairs of glowing eyes turn on the unfortunate author.

"Or not." He says meekly.

Fred and Sam are sitting nearby somewhat jealous of the fact that Joe has three girls fighting over him.

"Why not just give him a harem?" Fred mumbles to Sam.

"That's a great idea!" Joe said. With that he made a fatal mistake. He winks at the girls and says, "I do have a lot of love to give."

Simultaneously there is a purple, gold, and green flash and Joe flies straight through the ceiling.

"Idiot." Charlie says holding Fred's hand.

"Whoa." Sán-Li said with her arms around Sam.

"Poor Joe," Temijin says. "If only he knew that girls are sensitive creatures with strong intellect."

"T.J that's so sweet." Joleena says rushing over to him.

"Ci." Rosa says coming over to him too.

"Totally sticking with Teej." Sydney says joining them.

Charlie and Sán-Li look at each other and go over to T.J leaving their boyfriends stunned. As T.J leaves, new comers Leah, Beth, and Trixie take one look at how cute he is and follow. Seleena and her two friends here about what T.J said at the meeting and flock over to him.

"Why don't we rename the show '_T.J's Harem_'?" Sam shouts in frustration.

Light bulbs go off in every one of the author's heads.

Somewhere in New York:

"Honey!" A boy's mom called. "That new season of _Time Warp Trio_ is on!"

The boy rushes to turn on the T.V and then becomes thoroughly confused. The theme song is just about over and it went something like this:

"…_With T.J's Harem Go!"_


	12. Did you know

**A/N- These are just some little unknown facts about what my characters might have been and what some story lines were supposed to be.**

**Did you know San-Li….**

Was originally supposed to be a shy and quiet ninja and? I wanted her to be similar to Sam in that she wasn't bold but then I realized I wanted her to be the opposite of him.

Was gonna be a space pirate android with no family connections but I decided to add a family for her and go in a different direction.

Never wears sleeveless shirts because she has tattoos on the back of her shoulders for a special reason

Still has a little brother named Alex who is actually a genius and will be introduced in the story soon.

Was gonna be an android with a more serious personality who never laughed or smiled.

Her original look was gonna be blue ninja clothes with short white hair and no glasses

**Did you know Fina…**

Was supposed to be tuff and loud like Fred but I wanted her to be his opposite.

Is an anamorphic and a healer. Just didn't get a chance to do the animal part yet.

Was actually supposed to be a foster child whose parents were important in the magic community and went missing? But that would overkill the story.

When Fred first met her, he was gonna have a crush on her and she was gonna reject him but then I decided Fred wasn't the type to have crushes easily.

Her original look was supposed to be dark blond hair and jeans.

She was actually supposed to be the ghost of the real Fina who died 50 years ago but doesn't know she was a ghost

**Did you know Joleena….**

Her original name was supposed to be Rachel?

Instead of a princess she was supposed to be a goddess but that didn't fit well for me

Instead of a magical princess she was also just supposed to be a sorceress in training.

Was originally supposed to meet Joe at a magical ball Uncle Joe was gonna drag Joe to, in order to meet others like them and suck-up in the magic community.

**My original, never before posted story:**

At school, Joe has a crush on the new girl named Joleena who is rumored to liking him back. A week later, after they begin to go out, Uncle Joe drops by in order to drag Joe to a magical masked ball in Syrania. U.J feels that now Joe is a Time Page he should get acquainted in the magical community. Joe meets a beautiful girl there and starts to like her. She dances with him and makes plans to meet him tomorrow in some caves in Syrania. Joe goes but plans to tell her he has a girlfriend and he finds out the girl is a princess. What he doesn't know that Joleena is the girl and was just testing him to see if he would cheat on her. When Joe had agreed to meet her at the caves but didn't know it was her, she thought he was planning to cheat on him so she plans not to show up. At the caves Joe accidently releases a cryogenically frozen prisoner (San-Li) who flies away. At his school Joe tells Fred and Sam about everything and the three get detention for talking in class. After, San-Li finds them and begins to attack them b/c the last warp wizard defeated her and she wants revenge in the newest one. Joleena senses what's happening and she stops San-Li from hurting them. Joleena revels to Joe who she is and he explains he never was going to cheat on her. Joleena explains about a prophesy saying the warp wizard will help save Syrania and **A/N- that's as far as I got with my original story. I had a hard time coming up with more. Eventually Joleena introduces them to Fina, her aide, and Joe becomes the warp wizard and saves Syrania.**


	13. Love Potion

"Puh-lease," San-Li said to Joleena in the hall after her spell casting class. "Spell casting is not that hard. Just say a few words."

"Not that hard?" Joleena said staring at her D- "Try very hard. And shouldn't you be at _your _school."

"Ditching." San-Li said. "And I bet I could cast any one of your stupid spells."

"Well lets see then," Joleena said with an evil smile. "And loser has to flirt with a total loser. Like that loser Ken who stalks you everywhere."

"Fine." San-Li said. "And if I win _you _have to flirt with him."

They snuck into the potions lab when the teacher wasn't around.

"Cast..." Joleena said choosing a random page in an old spell book. "This one!"

San-Li read the page and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"A love spell?" She asked.

* * *

San-Li was just starting to finish when the bell for lunch rang.

"Hurry up!" Joleena said ansiously.

"Okay! Okay." San-Li said. "Just need a lock of hair from a maiden."

She turned to Joleena with an evil grin and plucked one of her hairs.

"Ow!" Joleena yelled.

San-Li dropped the hair in the bowl and it exploded. After that, nothing happened.

"That was it?" San-Li said.

"Ha!" Joleena said triumphantly. "You lose! Now lets go before we're caught."

"Fine." San-Li grumbled and swept the whole mess in the trash.

A few minutes after they left the trash can started to smoke and shake. Out from the ashes of the spell rose a pink and delicate love fairy.

"Master?" she called out. "Oh, well!" She shrugged.

She flew out of the window and found herself in a courtyard. There below she saw two youths arguing.

"Ruin it!" the boy yelled. "How can I ruin it? Look at you-"

_You're acting like a spoiled brat! _the boy thought.

"_You're the most beautiful girl in this entire school." _the fairy whispered in his ear.

"You're the most beautiful girl in this entire school!" the boy yelled.

The fairy smiled when the girl looked surprised but got angry when she regained her anger. So while they started to argue again she sprinkled some mellowing dust over them and was satisfied when they were about to kiss. In the distance she spotted two dark blue fairies headed towards her.

"Looks like my work is done for now." she said brightly and sped off.

After a night of rest she flew south until she came to a pizzeria. She looked in the window and saw the boy from before but he wasn't with the right girl! Instead he was with a new blond girl. But luckily there was also a blond guy there too. The love fairy saw an opportunity and ducked inside.

"_Tell her how cute she is._" the fairy whispered in the blond boy's ear.

"He also didn't tell us how cute you were." he said.

The fairy giggled with delight but then two dark blue fairies appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her arms then transported her back to the potions lab. A glass jar came down over them and the blue fairies dissolved.

"Naughty little fairy,"the teacher said. "I wonder who cast you?"


End file.
